Radio God's Sacrifice
by MidKnight2501
Summary: Vachon is dead. Tracy gets kidnapped. Vachon wakes up. Now he's gotta save the girl.


Disclaimer: Nick Knight, Tracy Vetter, Vachon, LaCroix, and all the  
others I know and love do not belong to me. If they did the show wouldn't  
have ended. If it did belong to me and still ended I'd tell everyone they  
could stay at my place. *Especially Vachon*  
  
This story is a few weeks after "Ashes to Ashes" and a little while  
away from "Last Knight". This is also my first Fk Fanfic story.  
  
Radio God's Sacrifice part 1/?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tracy Vetter sat near his grave on the cold ground. It felt too close  
and yet too far away. She wiped several tears away. The memories of  
Vachon were running through her head like a cyclone. Her tears had been  
staining the cold earth as she buried him.  
His face had been frozen for eternity in a plain death mask. Slightly  
curly dark hair framing a pale calm face. So different from when he was  
alive. It had always been full of humor and light sarcasm. The last  
memories were of him mad and angry and delirious. He wanted her to stake  
him so she wouldn't die.  
And then he was dead. A-stake-through-the-heart-dead. No coming back  
dead.  
Then LaCroix had appeared after she buried him and tried to "whammie"  
her as Vachon would put it. It didn't last. He wanted her to forget  
Vachon's death. The "whammie" lasted all of 12 hours. Maybe because she  
had been around Vachon so long. Maybe because his death was such a  
powerful thing. Maybe both.  
And yet she still came here. To sit, to pray, to be near him because  
she loved him.  
She felt she owed it to him. Because of love and friendship.  
The moon rose and she left several minutes later.  
"I'll be back." she promised.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LaCroix watched from the shadows.  
"Stupid girl!" he muttered."Stupid love-struck girl!"  
He was angry because her memories were back. Normally morals just  
accepted the mind tricks. It saved them from pain. And as a mortal pain  
wasn't worth it.  
Stupid Tracy Vetter; Lovesick Tracy Vetter had fought the false  
memories and regained her pain. This would complicate the plan to get  
Vachon out of his shallow grave.  
Because he wasn't ready to be buried permanently, yet...  
  
END PART ONE  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent  
to  
Midknghtslair@juno.com  
"And for some of us life is a more permanent hell." ~LaCroix  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
You don't need to buy Internet access to use free Internet e-mail.  
Get completely free e-mail from Juno at http://www.juno.com  
Or call Juno at (800) 654-JUNO [654-5866]  
  
PART 2  
  
Disclaimer from part 1 applies. I'm not maken' money off this, I'm just  
having a bit of fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scrape-klunk* *scrape-klunk* *Scrape-klunk* *scrape-klunk*  
The noise seemed to have gone on forever. It seemed like i had heard it  
since i woke up. But that wasn't true; i remembered absolute silence.  
My thoughts were slow and dream like. The second i managed to grab on  
to one thought and understand it the others became a blur. Everything was  
drifting out of focus.  
I was starving, thirsty. But my mind was too hazy to think about food.  
"Vachon! Vachon!" a voice was calling. "Wake up for god's sake!"  
The air was cold. The night was dark and i couldn't see anything. Maybe  
i was blind; it didn't matter. All was a haze.  
"Vachon! Get out of your grave! I am *not* carrying you!" LaCroix  
snapped.  
My throat was too dry to form words, but i tried anyway.  
"uhhhhhhhh?" i moaned.  
There was a moment of silence.  
If you don't get out of your shallow grave *now* i will rebury you!" he  
said.  
Slowly i sat up. Dirt fell off my clothes and out of my hair.  
"Agggggg!" i moaned.  
"Good. Now get out of your grave. I have to fill it in." he ordered.  
Slowly i stood. The world was still an endless black. I just stood  
there while LaCroix filled in my grave.  
I knew i had to do what he said and i was starving. My mouth ached like  
i had swallowed a pine cone.  
Come on Vachon." he said and i followed him. i followed the noise he  
made because i still couldn't see.  
He led me to a car and ordered me into the back seat. Then he began to  
drive and i blacked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tracy was at her home sitting on the couch trying to drink tea. And it  
wasn't working. She was having memory flashes of Vachon. As she stared at  
the empty couch the memories came. how Vachon would appear suddenly on  
the couch. He be staring into space or listening to music.  
Her gaze flickered to the window, his favorite mode of entry.. She  
almost wished it would pop open and he'd come waltzing in. But it didn't  
and she burst into tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
end part 2  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent  
to  
MidKnghtslair@juno.com  
"And for some of us life is a more permanent hell." ~LaCroix  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
You don't need to buy Internet access to use free Internet e-mail.  
Get completely free e-mail from Juno at http://www.juno.com  
Or call Juno at (800) 654-JUNO [654-5866]  
  
Part 3 of 9  
  
Former disclaimers apply!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car stopped and LaCroix turned off the engine.  
"Where are we?" I demanded.  
"The Raven." He said and he got out.  
I got out too. No music was blasting and there were no warm bodies  
nearby. It must be way after hours, i thought.  
I heard LaCroix fiddling with the lock and then he ushered me through.  
The doors slammed hollowly behind us and LaCroix locked it.  
I carefully made my way down the steps and through the chain door  
beads.  
"I'm starving!" I moaned, still surprised that i could talk this early  
out of my grave.  
Suddenly a wine bottle was thrust into my hands. I ripped the cork out  
and began to drink. The blood was rich and cold. My limbs were tingling  
with it. I was almost dizzy when i finished the bottle.  
LaCroix gave me another. This too i drank. And the next 2 or 3 bottles  
he handed me. Finally the hunger was ebbing.  
My chest was tingling and burning where the stake had been. Thank god  
Tracy had removed it.  
"Where's Tracy?" I demanded.  
He was quiet for a minute or two.  
"At her work most likely." he said as if it didn't matter anyway.  
"I have to find her." I said getting up.  
"You're not going anywhere." LaCroix said.  
I tried to make a run for it and slammed into a table.  
"Well," his voice said slowly." For starters, you can't see. And your  
covered in your grave dirt. If you showed up at her police station  
looking like *that* i think they might arrest you."  
His voice had gotton closer to where i sat. I felt his hand grab mine  
and i was hauled to my feet.  
"There are clothes in the back and a shower." he said and gave me a  
light shove in that direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm sorry Captain Reese, but i *have* to take a leave of absence."  
Tracy said.  
"Why?" was all he asked.  
" There are things going on that i have to deal with. They'll distract  
me from me work and i won't be any good to you here." She said and got up  
to leave.  
"Will you be coming back?" he asked when she was at the door.  
She paused for a few seconds to stare into the distance.  
"I don't know."  
Then she left his office and ran into Nick Knight.  
"What wrong?" he asked.  
Tracy shoved by him and ran out of the station.  
Captain Reese came out of his office and found Nick staring  
quizzically after Tracy.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
Reese paused for a second.  
"She's taking a leave of absence." Reese said regretfully.  
"Did she say why?" Nick asked.  
"She's got things she has to work out." he said and walked towards  
the coffee machine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end part 3  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent  
to  
MidKnghtslair@juno.com  
"And for some of us life is a more permanent hell." ~LaCroix  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
You don't need to buy Internet access to use free Internet e-mail.  
Get completely free e-mail from Juno at http://www.juno.com  
Or call Juno at (800) 654-JUNO [654-5866]  
  
Part 4   
  
yada-yada. former disclaimer is the same....  
  
Tracy climbed into her car and drove to Vachon's Church. It was cold and quiet. And hollow. The stone walls no longer echoed with voices, or footsteps, or guitar chords. It was absolutely silent.  
Tracy walked slowly across the room. Her fingers trailed across his guitar. For a few seconds she stared at the coffins decorating the room.  
Screed is dead. Vachon is dead. I feel like I should be dead, she thought. Tracy lost all composure and sank down into a crying fit on his couch. She stared at a coffin through her tear filled eyes as she finally fell asleep. During the day, like normal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came out of the back, clean and dressed. Amazingly I could see again, barely. Things were blury. Lacroix was a black blur slumped in a chair sleeping.  
The sun was up and I felt tiered myself. But I had to call Tracy and let her know I was alive.  
Unfortunately Divia's maddening bite, and the stake, plus a while in the grave had weakened considerably. I collapsed into a dream filled sleep on the black leather couch next to the phone.  
I was flying over the city looking for Tracy. She was asleep in the church, i knew it, but couldn't find it. I called her name and she couldn't answer.  
Then I was flying faster than I ever had before. Between two warehouses and then into a sewer drain. The tunnels were turning and twisted. There was a right, then left, then down, and a right then another. It got more complicated but I remembered it all.  
And I slept on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tracy was asleep in the church when the man walked in the doors. He was dirty, not just with dirt but with blood. Blood was dried in his hair and on his clothes. It wasn't his blood either.  
He didn't expect anyone to be in the church. But just in case he checked and he felt lucky. She was probably a run away, an older run away, but still someone who wouldn't be missed.  
She was alone and asleep on an old couch. Golden blonde hair framed her face.  
The man smiled at his fortune and her misfortune. He pulled the hypodermic needle out of his pocket and pulled off the cap. Before she could wake up he stuck the needle in her arm and injected the drugs.  
In an instant Tracy was on her feet. There was a man, a dirty man leering at her. He had a Hypodermic Needle in his hand.  
"What did you do?" Tracy screeched and stepped forward.  
"Drugs." he said and held up the needle.  
Suddenly everything changed. There was a roaring in her ears and it felt like minor explosions in her head. As she stared around in terror things were melting. She felt as if all was spinning outside the church. Tracy fell to the floor delirious.  
The man scooped her up and carried her off to the sewer. Then it was only a matter of traveling through the tunnels before he got her to the hiding place. Where he had murdered the others...  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent to MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Spike: No more of this "I've got a soul." crap?  
Angelus: What can I say? I was going through a phase.  
Ronald McDonald is the Lord of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Radio God's Sacrifice Part 5  
  
Ok, sorry I didn't write anything yesterday... I was out in Northern Arizona trying to find a Ghost Town that never showed up...We did manage to find a Route 66 sign and I had my picture taken next to it. I also got a bears claw to add to my box of stuff from the southwest... But back to the story. Ya'll know the disclaimer...  
  
I don't know exactly when the dream ended and I opened my eyes. It was late in the afternoon and I was sprawled on the sofa at the Raven. LaCroix was sitting across the room staring into space twiddling his thumbs.  
I got up to call Tracy and noticed I could see clearly now. The number for her phone gave no answer. And her cell phone wouldn't answer either.  
Well, I thought, thats ok. She's probably asleep like normal.  
But even after the sun set she didn't answer. So I left. LaCroix didn't move to stop me, which I was sure he was going to do.  
Her place was empty and showed no signs she had been there. Since her car wasn't there I assumed she'd gone to work.  
At the police station, which was changing shifts and very crowded, I ran into Knight. Who was very, very shocked to see me.  
"I thought you were dead." Nick said as I pulled him off to the side.  
"Only the good die young, Knight. I thought you knew that." I said. "So wheres Tracy? She doesn't know that I'm alive yet."  
Knight frowned.  
"She took a leave of absence." He lowered his voice more."I'm pretty sure it was to cope with *your* death. Did you check her apartment?"  
"No sign of her there." I answered.  
"Try her parents." Knight offered.  
I walked out the door of the precinct. In an instant I was in the air above the city. As I flew towards her parent's house I passed the church and saw her car parked there. In an instant I was at the door to the church. There were no heart beats within which frightened me.  
I knew Tracy wasn't the suicidal type, but Knight had looked worried.  
I burst in and found...Nothing. No body or suicide note. But I could tell she had been here. The light scent of calla lilies and apricots hung in the air.  
There was blood in the air too. Not enough to really say someone had bled in the room. But it *was* there. More like dried blood. Old dried blood.  
I looked around again and saw a hypodermic needle lying on the floor next to the couch. I could smell human tears as I got closer to the sofa. I could smell fear too.  
She was gone and I had to find her.  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent to MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Spike: No more of this "I've got a soul." crap?  
Angelus: What can I say? I was going through a phase.  
Ronald McDonald is the Lord of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ok, sorry if I have the wrong number up there. I can't remember what number I was up to, I just remember what part of the story I was at. But if there isn't a mix up...well, then just assume it was my fault for being disillusioned by the Douglas Adams novel I'm reading(Life, The Universe, and Everything) its a very good book...very distracting, in fact I think Uncle might like it....  
  
Radio God's Sacrifice Part6  
  
There were two demons mocking her. She was tied to a pole in a room in the sewer, which still felt like it was rotating. One demon's face was sticking out of the left wall, the other was sticking out of the right wall. The one on the right was tinted lime and the one on the left was melting blue and pink. They were arguing about cheese and Tracy felt sick.  
Her head pounded and her heart raced. The roaring noise was back in her ears.  
Then the man was back. The one who had started this, but she didn't remember how he had started this, whatever it was.  
"Well, sweetums. One more dose and you'll be ready." he said holding up the hypodermic needle. "Its almost time for the sacrifice anyway and I put something special in it this time. To make sure the radio gods get you." He slipped the needle in to her arm and after a few seconds she felt hazy and the roaring started. Colors shifted and the walls melted.  
Tracy blacked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knew she wasn't at her parent's house. Something wrong had happened. In an instant I was out of the church and flying above the city. Where would she be? I thought. Her car was parked outside the church so I knew she hadn't driven off.  
The dream came back and the sewer system pattern was in my mind. I flew in the direction the dream had indicated...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're going to the gods!" The man was saying.  
Tracy shook her head, no.  
"Oh, you don't *want* to go to the gods?" she nodded. "The others were like that. I don't know why." he said as he pulled out a switch blade.  
He advanced towards Tracy with the knife. She sat wide eyed with terror.  
"I'll just slit your throat and pour your blood on my head as the gods told me to. I heard their voices before. They were on the radio. They told me to sacrifice."  
He raised the knife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End part 6  
  
Aren't I evil??? Now you guys have to wait a day and hope...and worry.  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent to MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Spike: No more of this "I've got a soul." crap?  
Angelus: What can I say? I was going through a phase.  
Ronald McDonald is the Lord of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Radio God's Sacrifice Part 7  
  
Then I was there. In a small room that reeked of fear, drugs, and dried blood.  
A man stood in one corner with a knife raised. He was saying something about how the gods would receive this sacrifice. Tracy was tied to a wall with a gag in her mouth, looking dazed and terrified.  
I dove at the man and we both fell away from Tracy. it was a short fight, but he did manage to cut my cheek open to the bone before I broke his neck.  
I turned to look at Tracy and she was out cold. In a few seconds I had the gag off her mouth and her feet and hands were untied. She slumped against me, her heart still racing. There was another hypodermic needle laying on the floor. He had probably shot her full of drugs so she wouldn't fight.  
I picked her up carefully and retraced my steps in the sewer until i found a manhole. On the surface I recognized the street; It wasn't far to the church. In an instant I flew us there.  
It was kind of funny because last time I flew with her she was out clod too.  
Carefully I laid her on the couch. i sat nearby watching her sleep.  
She sat up suddenly. Her eyes were wild and crazy. then she saw me. And here eyes softened.  
"Vachon?" she whispered.  
I nodded. She stood up and ran to me; her warm arms were hugging me.  
"You're alive!" she cried. Then she backed away. "Wait. I buried you." she frowned for a few seconds. "I'm hallucinating you, Vachon. Its because of those drugs. You're dead and I'm hallucinating you."  
I shook my head, no.  
"It doesn't matter." she said." God, I missed you. And then LaCroix tried to whammie me. He wanted me to forget. I never told you I loved you."  
"I love you too, Trace." I said.  
She was brushing my black hair with her fingers in an effort to pull it out of my face.  
"I want to remember you this way, Vachon. It was horrible when you died. But you look happy now." She was saying.  
"LaCroix *did* get rid of his daughter, didn't he?" I asked nervously.  
"He burnt her to ashes and scattered them to the wind. She's gone. I wonder how long it'll be until you fade away?" she asked reluctantly.  
"Why would I fade?" I asked smiling.  
"the other hallucinations faded." she said puzzled. " The room felt like it was spinning earlier. And it was melting and the colors were shifting."  
"Their not now?" I asked.  
"No." she said slowly. She put her hand up to touch my face and her eyes went wide with shock. She backed away a foot or two as a reaction.  
"OH MY GOD!" she cried. "Your alive!" she started hugging me all over again.  
"Yeah." I said patting the back of her head." I'm real."  
"How'd you get out of your grave?" she asked.  
"LaCroix dug me up. If you hadn't pulled out the stake I don't think I could have made it. Thanks Tracy."  
"Well," she said smiling."I couldn't let it stay there. I wanted there to be a chance."  
At least her hope paid off.  
"Well, now you'll be stuck with me for eternity." I said with a smirk.  
"I'm glad." she said. Then her smile turned to a pained frown. Tracy doubled over in pain.  
"Are you ok?" I demanded trying to help her.  
"N-n-n-n-no." she said." I think he put poison in that last shot."  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent to MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Spike: No more of this "I've got a soul." crap?  
Angelus: What can I say? I was going through a phase.  
Ronald McDonald is the Lord of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The last part....Hey if someone out there could do me a favor and beta read this thing.... i wanna post this at the archive...former disclaimers apply  
  
And i realized I could smell something else on her. A chemical smell, besides the drug. He had wanted to make sure she died no matter what...  
"Yeah, poison." I said.  
She was getting paler and her fingers were twitching .  
"I'm seeing spots, Vachon." she said smiling like this was funny.  
Thats when I really panicked on the inside. I had been panicking since she had started feeling pain. But, I knew seeing spots was seriously *not* good.  
Her heart was beating erratically; another bad sign.  
"I don't feel too good." Tracy said.  
"Poison's coursing through your veins, Tracy. Its gonna kill your nerves and shut down your brain. You'll die. Soon." I said flatly.  
The whites of her eyes were huge.  
"Vachon...help me!" she cried. She was fading fast enough to worry me.  
We were sitting against the wall and I was facing her.  
"I can only help you one way, Tracy." I said.  
She nodded. She knew she wouldn't make it to a hospital even if I flew. I leaned in closer to her and buried my face in her hair. Just an inch from her neck. And I bit here. She pulled back sharply from the pain. She slumped forward on me. I could taste the poison in her blood. And a faint taste of tea. Her blood was sweet.  
Tracy's heartbeat was slowing down. I let her go and sat back. She slumped forward into my arms. Her eyes were pleading with me for help. She didn't want to die.  
Carefully I laid her down on the floor. Her heart was beating slowly and getting slower. I lifted my wrist and pulled back my leather jacket. I tore open my wrist with my teeth. Blood dripped onto her lips and into her mouth. I put my wrist against her soft lips. And she started to drink. Her teeth were clamped down almost hard enough to really hurt and she was drinking.  
A few minuets later my veins were starting to hurt. I pulled my wrist away and she reached after it as if it was the only thing in the world.  
Then she stopped and stared at me in the most unnerving way. tears were brimming in the back of her eyes. I thought she was going to cry that she didn't want to be a vampire.   
"I was going to die, wasn't I?" she asked. I nodded.   
"That man poisoned me?" She asked  
I nodded again  
"And you saved me."  
"Yeah. Well, what else is your neighborhood vampire for?" I said trying to be funny.  
We were silent for a few minuets, just staring at each other. Then she dove at me and hugged me harder than she had ever done as a mortal. Because she was a vampire now.  
"I love you Vachon." She said as I hugged her back. She pulled back a little and smiled.  
"Yeah, well you're stuck with me. Forever and always, Trace." I said.  
  
The end.... now wasn't that sweet?? tell me what you think at:  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent to MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Spike: No more of this "I've got a soul." crap?  
Angelus: What can I say? I was going through a phase.  
Ronald McDonald is the Lord of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
